Ellythion
by Ethersalad
Summary: A retelling of the World. Different religions are artfully explained, combining new meanings, falsity of history, and the actuality of legends. Gods, Angels, Demons, Beasts, both men and monsters, what might have happened, and what may yet be.


Gaia, center of the universe, home of the Creator, God to all of creation. The planet was filled with his light, his power. The people born there were special, set apart from all other races. Born with wings and the ability to absorb the energy God spread out, infusing it into their being, creating celestial bows to use as weapons, they were the peace keepers and enforcers of the Universe and their Gods will. The planet was ruled by a King who governed the people, but what made this planet truly special was the Avatar, the one person chosen out of them all to become the living body of God when he chose to speak to the people, infusing the chosen person with all his power. It became tradition that the King would be the Avatar, after so many had become Avatar's, the joined power of being the King to the planet who's inhabitants ruled the Universe, and the Avatar, greatest power in all of existence, was something many thought only the King could wield. The King had two sons, Chris, a dignified young man who would one day become the next King, his mind perfect for politics, and a baby boy on the way. He was yet to be named, as was tradition to give the baby the first name to come to them by Gods inspiration. The King looked on, the aura of the Avatar glowing over Chris and his wife. The baby was born and a deafening cry rent the air, ripples spread outward. The baby was born, and the mother had named him Adam, after the first Avatar. His cry did not lessen though, but grew. As it grew louder, he began to glow, and to the King's vast surprise, the power of the Avatar had left him.

Never had it left before the death of the current Avatar, but the one shocked the most was the babies brother, Chris. Jealousy raged within him, furious over being passed the power that should have been his. How could he lead his world when the Universe looked to his younger brother for guidance? This would be the start of a rivalry that would tear apart the Universe.

Chris over his reign, separated those who had power on his planet from those who God had not deigned to lend his light. These people, cast offs with no wings of their own, were used as slaves. Further, his reign as King was in jeopardy. A group of people, who had turned against God's grace, had sprung up, wielding a power they claimed to have created on their own. The power of their soul manifested into a weapon that suited them as closely as their skin, they practiced with their weapons as if it were their religion. The King was certain they were Deamon worshipers, people who called upon the pits of Hades to summon power or creature's to do their bidding, in direct opposition of the Avatar.

Adam did nothing about these people, whom Chris called Demons, which infuriated the King to no end. Avatar or not, his brother, his younger brother, was still an Angel, one of his own race, given wings by their God, and one of the people Chris ruled. He ordered his brother to exact vengeance against the Demons.

Adam could not, and would not. Instead, the only way to protect them was to take them far far away, where no one would find them. A ship was made for the Avatar, and on board went the Demons, and the slaves of Gaia, whom Adam had taken pity upon. He made the Demons promise him that if they were to be saved, to protect those who could not protect themselves, for the Demons had their souls power to protect them, whereas the slaves had nothing. The Demons agreed, adding it to their severe list of rules and codes upon which they lived.

Using the power of the Avatar, Adam left Gaia behind. It was ironic that the place that he would take the people was a place that only the Avatar could reach; a place where Gods power could not reach, and so hide them forever from the wrath of his brother Chris and the Angels that would be in pursuit of the Demons and slaves.

A barren planet, devoid of all magic, hardly sustaining life, was to be their new home planet. Adam had made an error. Even if he could make the planet sustain life enough for the people to live on, the protection was still limited in his eyes.

There was no other choice that he could make.

The Avatar sacrificed his life, imbuing the planet with life, as well as a barrier, hurtling not just the planet, which oddly resembled their home planet Gaia, but the whole galaxy, into a black hole, his life and the power of God keeping the galaxy and all within safe, sustaining it permanently.

The planet, dead and void of magic, was named Terra for it's resemblance to their departed home planet.

Centuries later, the inhabitant's would forget about their past, the planet left behind. Only vague stories passed down from generation to generation survived, becoming more of a religion and myth then truth and history, they would forget that they once beheld their God in person, their silent prayers to him now would never reach, the barrier to strong for something so weak to penetrate. The people would lose faith in God, becoming skeptical of the idea of someone creating everything, yet ignoring their pleas for mercy.

However mighty God is, however, the Avatar is not perfect. A meteor had managed to make its way through the barrier, since it was made to force all life away, and only allowing that which contained power to enter. Adam could not have predicted a rock holding power, without life, would be the undoing of all his work. Passing by the sun, a solar flare struck the meteor, infusing it with the raw energy it needed, its symbiotic nature needing to feed on another energy source to bestow its power. Hurtling towards the planet, now named Earth, for that is what Terra, as well as Gaia, meant in the language that sprung up on the planet, shattering and spreading across the planet in rays of light, striking the earth with explosions.

All across the world, these gems, which glowed bright as the sun, dulled down into a shining color of the purest imagined. These gems had lost much of the energy the sun had given them, lost the luster, but to the humans, they were priceless beyond imagining. Their color and beauty greater then any on the planet.

Not all of the meteor struck the earth that day. Some struck the humans, the meteor's symbiotic nature taking hold and bonding to the humans life force, the full power of their gifts pushing out through every pore on their bodies.

Chaos reigned where ever one of these humans walked. Their power was akin to elemental and psychic abilities, and so they were named as such. The vastness of the power was not something that was ever meant to be controlled, the power bursting at random, killing thousands. They went into hiding, for the governing bodies of the world struck against them, as if they were vile creatures who wanted to destroy the world, instead of being afraid, victims of something beyond their control.

Men stepped forth from the shadows, wielding weapons arcane to the modern technologies of the present, but with power like that which the Psychics had. They called themselves the Guilded Knights. They trained since days long ago, their teachings dated back to the middle ages where something similar had happened, the first sightings of "psychics" had come, though without the vast power the ones of today had. They were Monks, who were teachers, nomads of the world. The Knights had passed on their skills through generations, coming forth now to bring a new world order with them. They had the skills to combine their weapons and armor with the Gems that had fallen from the sky, giving them power like that of the Psychics, though greatly diminished, their ranks, however, far surpassed those of the Psychics, growing daily as the popularity to join the Knights cause grew. Governments crumbled under the planet changing weight that had been brought forth, the Knights had replaced the old, bringing the new, the dawn of power.

The Psychics were not the Knights only concern though, they sought to create peach across the planet, and cared for those without the power to help themselves, delivering justice, or punishment as they deemed fit.

The rash actions of the Knights had called for an ancient power to rise again. The Demons still roamed the earth, perfecting their skills with their weapons even now, their vow to Adam still held sway, the Knights were caging the humans in their law. The Demons could not stand by. They still remembered the time before they were brought to Terra, the stories passed from father to son, mother to daughter, they could never forget their debt to the Avatar.

The Demons were similar to the Angels, albeit without wings, in that their power protected them, as a shield against those without power. Normal humans could not hurt the Demons with their guns, for they held no power, though a fist held Life magic, which was imbued all living creatures, from a human to an animal, to even a branch of a tree. Metal and rocks were devoid of the magic of Life, and so could not hurt them, so their presence among the people would have caused panic. In the middle ages, a sword could not scar them, no axe could cut them. In the new age no bullet could pierce them. The Demons left the humans alone, more then willing to simply work on honing their skills.

The Knights had the Gems though, which gave power to the weapons and armor though, which could hurt the Demons as surely as it could any human.

Though they were not enemies, they were surely rivals, claiming area's to protect the humans, keeping them safe.

Soon another group sprung up from the shadows, people with the same gifts as the Guilded Knights, but not with the same inclination. They sold information, men, and other services, to the highest bidder, becoming known only as the Guildsmen. A group who's goal was purely financial, they proved their worth more then enough times. The Knights distrusted them, but their webs of information gave them the advantage, for even though the Knights were far better trained in the uses of the Gems, the Guildsmen seemed to find them much faster, and they were the only ones on the planet who sold them, at exorbitant prices of course.

Assassins, thieves, criminals of all kinds joined their ranks, swelling them and the options they offered to interested customers.

The magic that had started to grow on the planet was weakening the barrier Adam had made, leaking out into the universe none on the planet knew.

Time was not on their side.

Inside the black hole, time was not the same as it was on the outside, moving much faster then expected, where centuries had passed on Terra, barely two decades had passed on Gaia. Chris was still King, though no new Avatar had appeared, the King blamed his brother for the foolish mistake that had cost the Universe its God.

To hear that magic had been detected inside of a black hole, where it was thought that God had made to send Deamon and Deamon worshipers into as banishment, surprised Chris greatly, but what had caught his attention was the trace of celestial power, the power of God.

The armies of Angels boarded their ships, an armada heading for Terra to claim that which was rightfully theirs; their slaves, their enemy the Demons, and their fallen Avatar, Adam.


End file.
